A Senator and A Master
by zeldas.lullaby
Summary: AU. What if Obi-Wan Kenobi had been chosen as Padme's Jedi protector, instead of Anakin? What if he also had secret feelings for her? Would it have caused their relationship to change? Obi-Wan's point of view. Please R & R!
1. Prologue

Prologue

I surveyed the courtyard from our perch on the balcony, waiting for Master Qui-Gon's orders. From where I was, I could see most of the city. Vegetation seemed to be everywhere, from the neatly arranged flowers to the vines that spread across the stone walls.

Theed was as green as I expected it to be, even despite its regal appearance.

The Gungan beside me, who somehow ended up coming along with us, looked anxiously at Qui-Gon.

"When are weesa goin' down derr? I'ma sick of waitin'!" He whined, stomping his feet.

I let out a sigh. Why Qui-Gon chose to bring this brainless life form along was beyond me. I suppose he was a bit useful on our journey through the planet's core, but his presence was starting to feel like I was taking care of a child. And not a very bright child at that.

Qui-Gon simply responded, "Soon", and dropped his hand to his holster. I shifted my gaze back to the empty expanse below, hearing the sound of distant footsteps. I also grabbed the hilt of my lightsaber.

Coming from around the corner was the source of the footsteps, a group of captives flanked by battle droids. They were the kind of droids we saw on the Trade Federation's blockade ship, produced by the thousands, but fortunately for us, they weren't the smartest of machines. Simultaneously, Qui-Gon and I leaped off the balcony, our lightsabers ignited. I could hear the shriek of the Gungan as he too tried to pull of the same stunt.

We got rid of the small band of droids easily, deflecting but a couple blasts and slashing them apart. That was when I finally got a good look at the captives, as Qui-Gon began to explain and give directions to the former hostages.

A few guards, who Qui-Gon told to take the weapons of the fallen droids as we left the enclosure.

An older man, who I later learned was the governor.

The Queen, who was dressed in flamboyant royal attire.

And a couple of women wearing orange hooded gowns.

Handmaidens. The queen's servants. They all looked almost identical to one another, as I observed them while Master Qui-Gon conversed with the Queen and the governor.

One of them, who was closest to the Queen's side, turned her head and instantly caught my wandering gaze. She had dark brown eyes that seemed to sparkle when they met mine. Her gaze looked alert. Worried. And yet there was a softness in her stare, one that I couldn't quite understand.

I felt embarrassed, quickly looking away to where Qui-Gon was leading us, the entrance to the main hangar room.

Somehow, I knew that her expression meant more than just the observing gaze of a Queen's simple handmaiden. Somehow, I knew she was special.

**Author's Note: Next chapter will be set during the beginning of Episode II, and continue on from there. If you liked it so far, please subscribe, because I will be writing more as soon as possible. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"You seem nervous, Anakin."

It had been long since either of us had spoken. A feeling of uneasiness seemed to overcome us the moment we departed our ship, once more surrounded by the radiant skyscrapers of Coruscant. A familiar sight, however it was one we hadn't approached in what seemed like decades.

"Well, of course, Master. I haven't seen her in years."

I turned to my Padawan.

He had grown a lot on our many travels, becoming more and more skilled in the ways of the Force. I am grateful to have served as his mentor. We had a bond, and he was like a brother to me in more ways than one.

And yet, he was still as young and reckless as the boy I had met on Tatooine. The boy who went out on a limb to help a group of stranded foreigners. The boy who loved his mother more than anything in the galaxy.

As I looked at him, I could almost visualize the turmoil of his emotions. His desires.

But the thought was instantly pushed from my mind as I remembered my own feeling of a secret want. I had not let it affect me. A Jedi is not one to yearn.

"Relax, my young Padawan. Ease your emotions. Might I remind you we're here on an important mission?" I watched Anakin as he breathed in deeply and responded in a slightly bitter tone, "Well, obviously. I am prepared for whatever the obstacles are. Master."

I'd never seen him so on-edge. He had never been one to disguise his anxiety well. It was I who was taught at a young age to keep such a straight face. Even in these kinds of situations.

Right now, we were making our way up the side of the tall Senate Building, standing in the glass elevator that overlooked the rest of the city.

Anakin stood beside me, as still as a statue, with beads of sweat forming on his brow.

His anxiety began to rub off on me. Although this was just another meeting to discuss fundamentals for our mission, I had also not seen her in many long years.

Senator Amidala had once been dear company to me. I had met her on a mission to save her home planet, where she had been disguised as the royal handmaiden of the Queen. Even then had I known she was different.

We had begun to get closer on our journey through space. I encountered her on the royal starship, which was where I talked to her for the very first time. She was cleaning an astromech droid, R2-D2, who ironically was now like a partner to my Padawan.

I silently watched her through the doorway, working away at the dirty little droid who'd saved our ship. She was alone with the hood of her gown off, revealing tied up brown curls that hung past her shoulders.

She looked stunning. I knew I couldn't push away the thought. No matter how hard I tried, a part of me still ached to talk to her.

I remember how I walked over quietly and hovered above her while she continued to work on the droid.

"Careful with that!"

Padme jumped, dropping the tool she was holding and turned around to look at me.

"Oh!" She yelped, her hands moving quickly to lift up her hood. "I didn't see you there, I'm sorry!"

"No, no, it's fine. I'm sorry I scared you." I watched her as she hurriedly started fixing her hood, and gave her a smirk. "I'm not the Queen, Miss. You can keep your hood up if you'd like."

Padme eased up a bit, returning my grin with a smile and a nervous sigh. She reached down to pick up the tool she dropped. "I apologize…I'm not familiar with what's proper to do around a Jedi."

I paused as the thought dwelled on me for a moment. I was a Jedi. One who was not even suited to be a Master yet. And there I was, fawning over this girl.

"We're only but keepers of the peace. Not royalty. You don't need to do anything formal just to meet with us." I stated, trying to keep up a very friendly attitude. I then went back to what I'd started saying before. "You shouldn't have been using that hydrospanner in the droid's slot right there. It could make him short circuit."

Padme shook her head and had started cleaning the tool with a napkin, looking rather dejected. "I was trying to get some crud out of it. I'm…not the best at cleaning droids." She said to me, then snorted. "I don't do this a lot."

"Here!" I quickly kneeled down, seizing this opportunity to be helpful. Taking a spare napkin that was set down next to me, I started to scrape away the bits of debris in the droid's narrow slot. It beeped and whistled cheerfully as I cleaned the last scrap out.

Turning back to Padme, I saw that she was looking at me with disbelief, her mouth agape.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

She laughed, which confused me at first, then said, "To think that I'd be having a Jedi Knight help me clean!"

I smiled, not acknowledging the fact that I was merely a Padawan. I didn't want to ruin that moment. Her expression looked so cheerful and bright.

"Yes, well, us Jedi can be quite surprising." I said jokingly, still returning her gaze with a grin. "You never know what we'll do."

Padme beamed.

"And who might you be, Mister Jedi?"

"Obi-Wan."

She had gathered up the used napkins from the floor, and once again met my gaze with her big brown eyes, still beaming.

"I'm Padme."

The sound of the elevator door signaling we had stopped brought me back to reality. It was like I was back at that ship for a moment, just from reminiscing over the memory for a mere minute.

I turned to Anakin, who also looked like he'd been caught in a trance. His hands were balled into tight fists.

When I looked down, I noticed that my hands were the same.

"Come now, Anakin." I said, and left the elevator, making sure to contain myself once more.

"Coming, Master."

**Author's Note: This will be the last author's note for a while, so don't worry if you're following the story. Just a reminder, reviews are greatly appreciated on my story. I'm all ears for any constructive criticism or comments you have. Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Seeing Padme Amidala again gave me a feeling of familiar warmth. It was as if the universe had kept me frozen in ice up until that moment.

As we had entered the Senate Building suite, we were immediately greeted by a face we'd come to recognize: the enthusiastic mug of a floppy-eared Gungan.

"Obi!" Jar Jar shouted gleefully, jumping up and down and grabbing my hand to shake it. "Meesa so happy to be seein' yous again! Meesa haven't seen yousa in a berry, berry long time!"

I smiled. Seeing the joyful Gungan again after all of these years comforted me, although I was still overcome with an irritating nervousness. It was well concealed behind the mask I had learned to create. However, I was aware of its presence, and that bothered me.

"It's good to see you, too, Jar Jar." I replied.

The Gungan then looked past my shoulder. "And yousa is his apprentice? …." A sudden realization came to Jar Jar's mind, and he was once again overwhelmed with excitement. "Nooooo! Ani? Little bitty Ani?"

I turned, seeing the half amused, half bashful expression of my Padawan.

Just for a moment, I could almost feel hidden fear radiate from him as well.

"Hi, Jar Jar." Anakin said, grinning. The Gungan enveloped him in a big embrace.

Jar Jar, trying to once again put up a dignified attitude to fit his new legislative position, lead us into a room. There, a conference was taking place.

For a moment, I only noticed Padme, who had grown so much since our last encounter 10 years ago.

She was no longer royalty. She was a Senator, one who was strong-willed and caring from the stories that I've heard, but she was still just as lovely.

I knew that no one in the room could read my thoughts well, not even Anakin, and yet I was struggling to once more conceal them within me, simply staring at the woman who stood to meet me. Next to her was what I presumed to be the head of her security, flanked by a woman who had nearly the same build and appearance as Padme herself. A decoy.

I managed to choke out a greeting.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Miss Padme…..M'Lady." I stumbled with what was supposed to be a formal remark. _Pitiful_, I thought. _She must think you're so unsophisticated._

However, she responded to me with a smile. The same smile I'd received many times on our trip during the invasion of Naboo. Then, she took my hand, and I instinctively grasped hers back in return, feeling the heat of her palm pressed against mine.

I had a strange longing of intertwining fingers with her, but quickly pushed the image of it from my mind, like I was so used to doing.

_You must ignore your desires, Obi-Wan. It is not the Jedi way._ I repeated the same phrase many times in my head throughout the meeting.

"It has been far too long, Master Kenobi." She said, in a voice that I used to often compare to that of space angels speaking. According to the tales I had heard, they had voices that were like the chimes of tiny bells. "I'm so glad our paths have crossed again…"

Suddenly, her tone changed. "I must warn you however, that I think your presence here is unnecessary."

Her statement pained me for a moment, even though I knew why she said it. If only this wasn't an important meeting and just a casual visit. If only there wasn't a mysterious threat lurking around the life of the former Queen, who I had grown so fond of all those years ago.

I quickly replied. "I'm sure the Jedi Council has their reasons for this. If there's any threat to you, Senator, we are glad to intervene. ALWAYS! It's perfectly fine!" The animated end to my short declaration made everyone in the room awkwardly stare at me. From the corner of my eye, I noticed Anakin's expression.

He was looking right at me, trying to find the source of my unexplainable burst of emotion. His expression was a suspicious one that had a hint of something that I couldn't comprehend at the time. _Was it bitterness?, _I pondered.

Finally, Padme broke the silence, her voice uplifting. "I'm sure that is true, Ob-Wan. Now, we should discuss…" She suddenly noticed Anakin, who was looking at her deeply from behind. "Ani?" She asked, her voice disbelieving. "My goodness, you've grown!"

"So have you…" Anakin replied, his voice becoming nearly a mutter. "Grown more beautiful, I mean…for a Senator, I mean…"

That's when I finally became aware.

Anakin had some sort of secret yearning for Padme, almost the same yearning that I was feeling right at this very moment. The thought made my blood boil. I clenched my teeth, not wanting to say anything out of line, and gave Anakin a disapproving look, which he returned with a cold, hard stare.

The moment was the most uncomfortable Anakin and I had ever had.

Padme didn't notice, simply laughing and shaking her head. "You'll always be that little boy I knew on Tatooine." The comment made Anakin turn bright red and lower his head. I smiled, feeling a bit smug.

The meeting continued when we took our seats, and the Captain, Captain Typho, had introduced himself. We started to discuss the situation Padme was in. It was very dangerous, and it worried me to see that Padme was being hunted.

It also worried me how she insisted that she didn't want security, instead wanting to know who was attempting to assassinate her.

It hurt me to tell her, repeating exactly what the Jedi Council had informed us about the mission earlier, "We're here to protect you, not to start an investigation."

I told myself to remember what my orders were, that I must stick by them at whatever cost. And yet, I was technically breaking an even bigger rule, simply by just feeling this craving that can't be fulfilled.

"Perhaps, we may change our mind on not providing an investigation."

The words slipped out of my mouth, and I immediately regretted that I'd said them. I knew that this was not what the Council had instructed. I was changing our mission entirely.

Captain Typho and Dorme, the decoy, shared a bewildered look. Anakin's expression was blank. He was shocked, not even turning to face me.

I prayed that he couldn't get through to my true intentions on why the comment escaped my lips.

But Padme's expression brightened up. What I had said truly made her happy and nearly overjoyed. "Master Kenobi, I'm so thankful that you understand! Please, take any and all measures you can to find out who is trying to kill me."

We stared deeply into each other's eyes for a moment, as Padme grinned happily. "You're a wonderful Jedi. Just like you were when we first met. You haven't changed at all."

That's when Anakin abruptly stood up, staring intensely at Padme.

"I _will _find out who's trying to kill you, Padme. I promise you. I will." The passion in his thoughts was unbearable. So was the fact that he gave no mention of me, like we were almost competing.

It appeared Padme was completely oblivious, only noticing that we were becoming dedicated to the idea of an investigation. This obviously pleased her a lot, and she continued to return our proclamations with joy. "Thank you, Anakin! I am so thankful to you both!"

Captain Typho and Dorme had gone silent through all of this. They were confused, not knowing how to insert themselves at all.

So, the decision had been made. An investigation was going to occur, regardless of what our intentions were at first. Regardless of the Council's orders. Padme had made certain that, and apparently, so had my Padawan and I.

But how were we going to protect her as well? How was _I_ going to keep her protected? I wanted to make sure she was guarded. I wanted her safe.

I began to wonder if Anakin was coming to the same conclusion. I knew this situation wasn't going to be pleasant at all. Both of us were uncertain of our own thoughts and intentions. I could feel it.

"If you'd excuse me," Padme spoke up once again, rising from her couch. "I must retire."

When she had left, Captain Typho looked at Anakin and I, speechless for a minute. Then he began.

"Well…I know I feel a lot better having you two around. I'll have an officer situated on every floor and I'll be at the control center downstairs if you need me." He began to leave, then turned around before he exited, giving us both a concerned look. "Both of you…please….relax. I know you must be tense because of the…the severity of this mission."

His words made me even more uneasy. Giving Anakin and I a final nod, he then left.

All that remained was Jar Jar, who had been standing a distance away from the meeting, watching. He came up to us, observing our now blank expressions curiously.

"Yousa both okeeyday?" He asked us light-heartedly. We both nodded.

"She hardly recognized me, Jar Jar." Anakin had said in a somber tone, his eyes looking down at his feet. "I've thought about her every day since we parted….and she's forgotten about me completely."

Anakin. My young Padawan. It started to pain me to see him like that, experiencing the same inner conflict that was occurring within my own mind.

"You're focusing on the negative again. Be mindful of your thoughts, Anakin. She was happy to see us."

The fact that I had told him to be mindful of his thoughts made me feel like a hypocrite. If there was anything I wasn't right then, it was being mindful of anything.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Our investigation had already begun that night.

As Anakin and I kept watch in Padme's dorm, her hunter had made yet another attempt to assassinate her. Through the very window of her room even, leaving deadly kouhuns behind to poison her.

Luckily, I could sense every movement emanating from Padme's quarters. All I could focus on was her. There was nothing more I wanted at that moment than to keep her protected. I remember sometimes getting lost that night, just the feeling of her presence captivating me. Maybe it was because my senses were more attuned than Anakin's that he was more alert than I.

At times, my mind went blank of everything. The Republic. The Council. Even the growing dispute of the separatist movement. All that remained was Padme. This was not something that often happened to me, and at the times it was almost unnerving.

My Padawan and I had saved Padme before the poisonous creatures could even reach her covers. I was first to barge into her room, swiftly cutting through the kouhuns with my blade. Even Anakin had been taken aback.

We then went on a pursuit of the presumed killer, weaving through the skies of Coruscant and then capturing the predator. She was a Changeling who had turned out to be hired for the job of murdering Padme, hired by another bounty hunter.

However, she was shot by a toxic dart, right before the name of the real killer could reach her lips. I looked up to see a quick glimpse of a figure clad in a metallic suit. I had known that was him. He was so close to nearly ending the life of Padme.

Disgusting. Uncivilized. Those were the words that filled my mind at that moment. I had simply detested him, and I had not even come to know him yet. In my eyes, he was a terrible person for taking up the job to cease the life of someone so flawless, who had meant so much to me in the past.

I was once again conflicted by my betraying thoughts, but I had managed to hide them once more during the second meeting with the Council. More measures were to be taken after the recent assault.

I stood in the middle of the Council room with Anakin, waiting for Master Yoda's instructions. The Council wore grave expressions on their faces. They were mystified as to why they couldn't predict both of the recent attacks on Padme's life.

Darkness had started to cloud our minds. As the threat of a war was drawing nearer, it seemed our visions were shrouded with uncertainty.

The situation had bothered me more than the Council could've ever imagined. I felt that the less I could see, the more I was failing at keeping Padme safe. I wanted my protection to be unmatched.

Finally, Master Yoda spoke, his voice weary.

"Track down this bounty hunter, you must, Obi-Wan."

"Most importantly, find out who he's working for." Master Windu added.

I had suddenly remembered Padme, and that's when it occurred to me. I couldn't just leave on an investigation. I couldn't bear to leave Padme alone and unprotected. Of course, the Jedi Council knew that Padme _did_ need our security. They perceived my thoughts as simply concern for the mission. Or at least, that's what I'd hoped.

I chose my words carefully.

"Master Yoda, let me go in hiding with Padme. You must see that it is far too risky to have her stay on Coruscant." I kept my tone official and my thoughts controlled. Once again, I wore the mask that was necessary for a Jedi.

The Council's eyes watched me closely, as Master Yoda and Master Windu exchanged a quick glance. Anakin stood silently. I could feel him trying to act as reserved as I was.

"And your apprentice?" Mace Windu asked. He had sounded rather skeptic. "Will he be able to run an entire investigation on his own? I don't believe so."

This comment offended Anakin. Being as arrogant as he was, I knew he couldn't say no to any mission. Even if the investigation would mean leaving Padme behind.

"Master, we already have leads to solving the mystery of this killer." Anakin asserted. "I'm sure I'm capable of running an investigation. If needed, I'll contact Obi-Wan for guidance."

"Then settled it is. No more time to think about this, we have." Yoda replied and then turned to me. "To explain this to Senator Amidala, you will go. Start the investigation, your Padawan will. May the Force be with us all."

. . .

I found myself standing in the Senate Building's elevator once more, but this time not accompanied by Anakin.

I finally had time to see Padme alone. However, I knew I had some serious negotiations ahead of me. It wouldn't be easy to get Padme out of Coruscant, especially at a time when the Senate was taking a crucial vote.

For as long as I'd known her, I was well aware of her determination, and how she'd always stand by her cause. I admired her for this.

When I had reached the room our last meeting was held, the elevator doors opened. Padme was waiting in the main room, sitting on the sofa talking with her handmaiden, Dorme. When she saw me walk in, she rose up from her seat and gave a nod to Dorme, which made her quickly leave to another room.

"Hello, Obi-Wan." She said to me. Her expression was grim. She'd heard about the Council's recent plans to escort her from Coruscant, I was sure of it.

"Padme," I began nervously. "I'm sure the Chancellor has talked to you about the Council's plan."

"I do not like this idea." She immediately stated. She then looked at me with her deep brown eyes, making me lose my train of thought. _Blast. _I thought to myself. _I'm hopeless._

"Anakin has already begun an investigation," I assured her. "I have faith in him. It won't take long to put an end to all of this."

Padme sighed, looking down at the floor with frustration. "I can't believe I have to go. Not now. Not when I've worked so hard to defeat the Military Creation Act, then to not even be here when its fate is decided."

How she spoke of politics had always amazed me. My voice softened. "Your efforts will not go in vain. I promise you."

We stared deeply into each other's eyes for a moment. What I said sounded like I'd walk right up to the Chancellor and tell him not to even consider an army.

_To say something so bold must've made me sound foolish, _I thought.

"Obi-Wan… I can only hope the Senate will answer my plea." She told me softly, our eyes still locked on each other's. Then she paused and said, "If it was anyone else but you, I wouldn't even consider leaving. Now please excuse me. I must pack."

As she left to her quarters, I was left pondering what exactly she had meant by that statement.

Was it simply that she trusted my protection, or was it something more?


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Master?"

I was about to step off of the speeder bus when my Padawan spoke up. I turned to him. "Yes, Anakin?" Padme, who was exchanging farewells with Captain Typho and her handmaiden, was too caught up in a hug with Dorme to hear our parting words.

"Please, Obi-Wan. Keep her safe."

He said this with a sense of urgency. I knew better than to question his tone, for it was obvious he cared very deeply for Padme, and I had no intentions to blame him for it.

I had begun to develop a strange new way of thinking. I decided that everyone was subjective to their own thoughts. However, what you decided to do with those thoughts was on you.

I wouldn't let my thoughts consume me.

Even if I acted on my thoughts in any way, I promised myself that my devotion to the Jedi Order would never change. That was something I have worked too hard to destroy.

I looked to my apprentice, resting my hand on his shoulder.

"She will be as protected as ever. And you, my young Padawan, will do well on your mission. I am certain of it."

We grinned at each other for a moment then I heard Padme call out to me. "Time to go, Master Kenobi," She said as she stepped out of the speeder bus. We were both dressed in Outland peasant dresses, so as to not draw any attention from anyone.

"Coming, M'Lady." I said. I gave one last look to Anakin. He was watching Padme leave, a slightly somber expression on his face.

"Anakin, may the force be with you."

He turned back to me, giving me one more smirk. I had faith in my young apprentice. He was stronger than I could ever be.

"May the force be with you, Master."

I exited the speeder bus, catching up to Padme. She glanced at me as I walked by her side.

"Obi-Wan…" Padme began. I looked at her. Her expression was a worried one. "Suddenly, I'm afraid."

"There is no need to be." I said reassuringly, and reached for the handle of her luggage. My hand grazed hers as I gripped the handle. "Let me take this."

Padme smirked at me. "Do I really seem so helpless that I can't hold my own luggage?"

I pulled back my hand, frowning. "Now when did I ever say you looked helpless?"

"You didn't." Padme said, once again starting to walk. "It's just that ever since I've known you, you were always trying to help me. I'm not a child, you know."

I almost felt embarrassed. Do I really treat her like that? I mulled the thought over in my head.

"I'm a Jedi," I finally told her. "We're supposed to help people. That's our mandate. Even the smallest of things are important to us."

The memory of Padme and I's first time talking came to my head.

"Why, we would probably spend all day cleaning droids if it was for a good cause."

Padme didn't look at me, but I saw the corners of her lips pull up.

"You Jedi really are surprising."

I smiled.

...

Naboo was as beautiful as I'd remembered it.

Padme and I had traveled through Coruscant's spacefreighters and made our way back to her home planet in no time. The experience had been pleasant to me. Probably one of the most pleasant journeys I've made in years.

The omen of a war had been bringing me more stress than ever. Seeing the frightening darkness cloud my thoughts at times had disturbed me. And yet, the journey with Padme seemed to light up my mind. It had made my thoughts so clear and filled with joy.

I knew that I had to stay focused however. This was still a mission where my security was more important than anything.

We had talked on our trip, about everything in the galaxy. It was like the close friendship we'd had 10 years ago was starting to come back. Earlier on the starfreighter was when we had talked the most.

"So Obi-Wan," Padme had said, as we sat at a table in the steerage hold, eating a small lunch. "Tell me. What is it like being a wise and powerful Jedi Master now?" She smiled, and I realized I was probably still the Padawan I was 10 years ago to her. How I was a Master now probably surprised her as much as her job as a Senator did to me.

"So what, I wasn't 'wise and powerful' before?" I said with a smirk.

"Hmm, somewhat." She joked, suppressing a chuckle. "I guess you were alright with that lightsaber of yours."

"Oh! I see how it is then, SENATOR." I took an overly dramatic swig of my drink, shaking my head. "Senators these days. They're so pretentious."

Padme glared at me, but then couldn't help but laugh along with me in an instant. We had treated each other like the old friends that we were. Even in these rough times, we had managed to find some happiness. That alone had given me hope.

On Naboo, we had met with the new Queen. She'd talked to Padme about the dispute that's been going on in the Senate. It was hard to ignore the crisis for long. As more and more systems joined Count Dooku and his group of separatists, the threat of a war got closer.

Even then could I feel the Dark Side slowly returning.

The subject was then shifted to Padme's security, why we had come here in the first place.

"I was thinking that we could stay in the Lake Country. There are places up there that are very isolated." Padme told the Queen. She turned to me. "What do you think, Master Kenobi?"

"I think that sounds just perfect." I replied cheerfully. Queen Jamillia smiled.

"Then it is settled then."

We left for the Lake Country immediately, to a remote little cottage that was surrounded by the beautiful lakes and towering mountain ranges. It was lovely. Almost as lovely as the Senator.

We'd stood on the porch of the house after we'd unpacked, looking out at the amazing scenery. I wasn't used to such a peaceful place. However, I could see that Padme had felt at home.

"I used to come here a lot as a child." Padme said, staring out into the horizon. "I'd come here on school retreats, and every time we would swim to that island over there." She sighed. "If only life could be that simple again."

"At least you could experience it once." I said. I'd begun to stare at Padme. Her beauty was just so breath-taking against the dazzling landscape. "My whole life I'd grown up having to train and then keep peace throughout the galaxy. There was hardly any time to relax, not even for a moment. And that was before this unrest in the Senate began."

Padme turned to me, looking at me curiously.

"How do you Jedi feel about all of this? Everything going on in the Senate right now...how does it affect you?"

I paused, wanting to be careful how much I'd reveal about the premonitions of the Jedi.

"We bear great anxiety from all of this unrest." I told her. I decided not to tell her about the unnerving darkness that seemed to be emanating from the Senate itself. "The Senate have been requesting that Jedi be sent out on numerous missions. They are treating us as if we're soldiers. We're not. We are keepers of the peace and protectors. But they don't seem to see that."

Padme frowned, seeing deeper into my words. "You must see that an army cannot be established though, right? If we continue to feed into the separatists' plot to create violence, then there will never be peace again."

"I don't know, Padme." I said sadly. I wanted to be honest with her. "The future is full of uncertainty. I can't see what this all will lead to."

We once again turned to watch the scenery, staying silent for a minute. I could see her through the corner of my eye. She was beautiful.

I began to reach for her, the thought of feeling her beckoning to me. I wanted to comfort her and tell her that it would all be okay. But before I could even touch the curve of her back, I immediately recoiled.

_You must not give in, Obi-Wan. You mustn't. _

...

That night I dreamed of an impending darkness, about to collapse and take over this galaxy.

It hung over the head of me, and my Padawan learner. We stood in silence beneath the stars, beneath the cloud of darkness that began to spread across everything.

Anakin had turned, beginning to walk towards a planet, one that was covered in sand and heated beneath two twin Suns.

The darkness followed him to hang over the planet. I could feel emotions coming from within it. Terror. Pain. Regret.

Death.

I woke up in a cold sweat, as the sudden realization came to me.

Anakin was on Tatooine. He was in excruciating pain. But why?


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I didn't get anymore sleep that night. Having woken up hours before sunrise, I was still nowhere near drowsy. My mind was alert as ever.

I meditated. I tried to sort out my unsettling thoughts, and yet all I could feel was uneasy. Something horrible had happened to Anakin. I was sure of it, but I still had no idea what it was.

Even more complicated questions had flustered me.

_Is it worth risking leaving Padme behind to aid him? Or even worse, taking her along?_

Her life was already threatened enough. To bring her into an even bigger mess, one that I wasn't even certain what the circumstances were, I knew was insane.

When I could finally see the morning light pouring out of the windows, my questions were still left unanswered, and my mind was bordering on telling Padme what I'd seen. This realization was something that would be hard to keep to myself, for I knew that I couldn't just ignore it.

Padme and I ate breakfast together first in silence. I was still so confused about the visions I'd had that I could hardly touch the food at all, moreover utter a word to the Senator.

Eventually, Padme had noticed how agitated I was. "Are you alright?" She asked, her concern radiating through her tone. I snapped out of my deep concentration, still attempting to figure out what to do.

I met the Senator's gaze. _Should I tell her?_

I knew that Padme would become horrified if I told her about my vision. The thought of Anakin in danger alone would prompt her to take action somehow. That was a bad thing.

I had received instructions from the Council to not leave the planet without their permission, and knowing Padme, I knew she would take desperate measures to help someone who was in peril. The Council was sure to ignore a request to leave on such short notice, and to do what? Be sucked into an even more dangerous situation?

But the look in Padme's eyes made me want to tell her everything; every secret that I'd ever kept, every promise that I'd ever broken. I gave up trying to hide my thoughts the moment I spoke.

"I had a dream…a vision...It was about Anakin. Something terrible has happened to him."

Padme's concern turned immediately into alarm.

"Are…are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

We both paused, a feeling of tension sweeping over us both. I could tell we were both asking ourselves the same question.

"What are we going to do?" Padme asked me worriedly. "We can't just leave to…Do you know where he is?"

I clearly remembered the two scorching Suns and the planet covered in an endless desert from my dream.

"Tatooine."

"That isn't far from here…" She said, half to herself. "We could leave now, and make it back here in—"

"Padme." I stopped her, abruptly cutting her off mid-sentence. She looked up at me, an expression of sheer annoyance on her face.

"Excuse me, but I wasn't finished."

"We can't leave, Padme. _You _can't leave. I'm here to protect you, remember? Not to accompany you on a rescue mission." I couldn't help but talk a tad sarcastically, feeling for a moment like I was lecturing Anakin. Padme was nearly just as stubborn as he was.

"I didn't even _agree _to this 'protection' in the first place!" Padme declared, scowling at me. She suddenly stood up from her chair, still not moving her irritated stare from mine. "From what you've told me, Anakin needs help. I'm not just going to sit here and let him suffer!" She started to walk towards the door.

I was shocked. She was leaving! I immediately jumped up from my seat, blocking the doorway before Padme could even lay more than a finger on it. She ended up walking right into me.

"I was given _strict _orders to watch over you, Padme." I told her, as she jumped back the moment we collided. It left us looking straight into each other's eyes.

"Obi-Wan, sometimes there are more important things than following the rules." She said icily.

"I disagree."

We both paused for a moment once more, until Padme had spoken.

"If you want to protect me, then you'll just have to come with me."

She sounded determined. Like a politician pushing for a new law. How ironic.

"We have to help Anakin, Obi-Wan." She told me, the edginess in her voice lessening, making her statement more of a plea. My thoughts once again went back to my dream, to the overwhelming darkness that came from within it, the fear and anguish nearly consuming where Anakin walked.

Deep inside my heart, I knew she was right.

_What was a Jedi without compassion? What was a master who didn't help his apprentice?_

"We have to hurry then." I told her. "We don't have much time."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As our ship took off, I debated to myself whether or not I should tell the Council about our trek to Tatooine. I had begun to ask myself another question. Was it possible that they could sense Anakin's turmoil as well?

The more I considered the thought, the more I realized it may be best to not contact anyone on Coruscant at all. They were already as stressed as it was, and I knew that they would react unpleasantly nevertheless.

However, I had to remember that I needed to keep Padme as protected as possible. As risky as this journey was in itself, I wasn't going to take any chances.

Looking over at Padme, who had bossily decided that she would fly our borrowed starship, I could tell that she would be offended if I'd offered any more of my help. But I just couldn't bear to let her do a single thing that was dangerously reckless.

Perhaps, I'd thought, what she'd said about me treating her like a child was true. Amazing how I didn't even see her that way at all.

"You're on auto-pilot?" I asked, breaking our silence.

"Mhm." She muttered.

"And you've got the coordinates locked in?"

She then turned to me with a rather bothered gaze.

"Obi-Wan, I've flown nearly every Nubian ship many times. I'm pretty sure I know what I'm doing." Padme quickly turned back to the cockpit's window, examining the endless amount of stars.

I sighed. I could see that she was still upset about our little scuffle back on Naboo. Of course, I'd been expecting her to not forgive me so easily.

Another long silence had occurred, giving me time to once again search my thoughts. I closed my eyes and relaxed myself. After a while, I'd begun to feel the calming energy that flowed from within me.

Qui-Gon, my former master, had taught me this meditation technique. It made you feel one with the universe, and connected to the Force that binds the galaxy together.

I'd had another flashback at that moment, similar to the ones I'd been having lately. But this one had been different. It was brewing with darkness and evil.

It was the memory of my former Master's final minutes.

That sinister power surrounding the figure cloaked in black, who wielded a double-bladed sword the color of blood. I had succumbed to the anger within me when the lightsaber of the menace cut through Qui-Gon. Fighting with all of my strength, I'd beaten the Sith Lord. However, I'd regretted how I'd let my hatred consume me, even for only a moment.

I started to tense, the memory bringing back my feelings of anguish. My hands balled up into tight fists, my breathing had started to quicken.

Then, I froze.

I saw a factory. Battle droids. My apprentice in great pain. The face of the infamous new ruler of the Separatists.

"Dooku!"

I opened my eyes, quickly coming back to reality. That's when I saw the face of Padme staring at me quizzically, and I realized what I'd said out loud.

"What is it?" She asked, frightened once again. I didn't answer. I simply looked out at the planet that we'd been flying past, which was outlined by rings of dust and rock.

"There's something there" were the only words I'd managed to spoke. Padme's perplexed expression became even more severe.

"On what, Geonosis?" She looked at me more intensely, her panic-stricken eyes meeting mine. "Obi-Wan, what did you see?"

I tried to form the vision again in my mind, but all I tried to see was clouded in darkness.

"Padme, we have to go down there."

I almost felt that I was on the brink of insanity, for the dark visions I'd been seeing were happening much too frequently. Usually, a great disturbance in the galaxy would trigger such a massive amount of revelations. But it almost felt like my prophecies were more important than how they seemed.

"What about Anakin? We can't just forget about him!"

"I feel that he is linked to this as well." My gaze traveled back to Geonosis. "Change course. Land in the most deserted area you can find on the planet."

The Senator, still dumbfounded as to what the cause of this was, obediently obeyed me. That's when I sensed her growing fear, and noticed what I was actually putting us into. _Obi-Wan! What you're doing is demented!_

"Padme!" I said abruptly, nearly shouting. "Let me take you back to Naboo! It's too dangerous! I can do this on my own!"

She turned to me, her eyes still expressing her fear. And yet, the words she had uttered showed the opposite.

"I can't let you go alone. Nothing you say will make me change my mind."

That was when her stubborn attitude had gotten the best of me. I was so furious that she didn't want to be protected, to be safe and alive and well, that what I told her I said without a moment's thought.

"I CAN'T LOOSE YOU, PADME."

We both turned silent, our eyes locked on each other's in shock. I couldn't remember the last time I had lashed out so intensely, except for during the fight against the Sith Lord all those years ago. This time however, it was a situation entirely different.

"Obi-Wan…"

Padme nearly spoke in a whisper, still obviously shocked by my outburst.

"Let me come. I don't want to see another person die, where I could've done something to prevent it…Please let me help you. Let me help Ani."

Her eyes shone with passion I had only come to recognize in so little people. The passion I'd seen her express many times through our short journey. Now it was stronger than ever, to the point where it couldn't be ignored by a single soul in this universe.

Without a word, I moved my eyes and hands down to the ship's control panel, pressing in the coordinates for the planet in the distance, shining like an orb of light against the blackness of space.

…

"_Skywalker, you can't resist it."_

_The Padawan hung suspended in midair by a beam of electricity. He glared at the man who's own piercing gaze could cut a hole through someone's heart._

"_The Dark Side is more promising than ever before. You, young Jedi, will fall with the rest of the Republic as it crumbles to our feet. Join us, or you will surely be defeated."_

_Anakin's face turned into a disgusted scowl._

"_I'll never join you."_

_He spit on the floor that Dooku walked on, causing the Sith Lord to become infuriated. He gritted his teeth, drawing his face close to Anakin's._

"_You Jedi scum. If I hadn't planned such a lovely show for your execution, I would slit your throat this instant."_

"_You will not win, Dooku." Anakin replied coolly." My Master will be here. He can sense your evil. I'm sure of it."_

_Dooku paused for a moment, watching the Padawan closely, when suddenly his face turned into a menacing sneer._

"_So… Obi-Wan is with the Senator of Naboo, I see."_

_Anakin's eyes widened, but he quickly tried to calm himself down. It was too late. Dooku had seen the image of the beautiful woman appear in Anakin's mind._

"_Wonderful." Dooku said. "I know of someone who would simply love to see her die."_

_Anakin tensed, his gaze becoming aggressive as he stared at Dooku._

"_You stay away from her." He growled._

_Dooku's eyes widened. _

"_Oh, what is this?" Dooku said, making a gesture as if he was thinking, holding his chin in his hand. "Is the brave Jedi…in love?"_

_Anakin turned silent, his heart nearly stopping. He tried to calm himself, but the more he tried, the more his terror seemed to overcome him. He started to shake, and his breathing became uneven._

"_You cannot hide your feelings from me, young Skywalker." Dooku declared. "The Jedi may be blind, but I can see past your façade. I can sense your desires. I can even sense…your envy."_

_Anakin couldn't help but visualize his Master. He wanted to deny Dooku's allegations, but he felt as if he was being suffocated, like he was drowning in a sea of his own betraying emotions._

_Dooku smiled. "This should be interesting."_

_He turned to the door of the chamber and left, leaving Anakin alone with his conflicted thoughts. He lowered his head in shame. Never had he felt like more of a disgrace._


End file.
